


Bleeding hearts II

by NeitzschesGod



Series: NeitzschesGod's bi-monthly challenge [7]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, katnep - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-22
Updated: 2014-02-22
Packaged: 2018-01-13 08:32:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1219612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeitzschesGod/pseuds/NeitzschesGod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The long awaited sequel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bleeding hearts II

Karkat was angry. Unsurprisingly, it was because because of troll. Even more unsurprisingly, it was because of himself. "God damn," he would think to himself. "Why can't I make up my fucking kind about this girl? Do I like her? Am I good with just being friends? Oh, fuck me."

He was, of course, thinking about Nepeta Leijon, the beautiful young troll who tragically lived in a cave beyond the way. She had notified him earlier that she would be trekking across Alternia, but as he typed out his best non-committal reply his palms began to sweat. Confrontation was nice, but not when it was him being confronted. He estimated another day to her arrival, and that was definitely not enough time to sort through the landfill of feelings he felt, let alone the ones about her. He needed someone to talk to. Someone who would understand. Someone like like Gamzee, but calm, collected, and not a veiled jab at stoner culture. Kanaya would have to do. 

Karkat took out his phone and began texting her. 

CG: WHAT DO I DO?  
GA: About What  
CG: ABOUT HER, KANAYA.   
GA: May I Remind You That We Know Multiple Females  
CG: DON'T PLAY DUMB WITH ME. NEPETA.   
GA: As It Happens, She Is Over At My Hive Now  
GA: Would You Like Me To Give Her The Computer   
CG: AUGH YOU ARE NOT HELPFUL. GOODBYE. 

Karkat angrily threw his phone into a soft place. Kanaya was usually useful, but she was clearly not in any mood to be helpful. She was the only one who could have helped him then, he didn't trust any other troll with the intimate secrets of his heart. Thinking about it, he should probably formally ask her out on a pale date. Make things official, create some closure between them. 

Karkat sighed. He had one day to figure it out. He hoped it would be enough.


End file.
